Talk:Destroyer/@comment-27563864-20160324081341/@comment-26930662-20160329214331
@ The Valyard I’m basing my theory on the Game Mechanics the game also based AND released by IGG (actually on numerous occasions and in fact exactly to clear up the way of thinking described above) and Wikia copied it also ;) if you want to get the original post(s) go to CC forum (IGG’s official site)… What you described is how you calculate the increasement of “ATK/S” generally known as “ATK Speed” and applied it on the in game “ATK Rate” or “ATK Time”… So you simply mistaken (Increase ATK Speed) with (Decrease ATK Time)! I understand it’s confusing because many call it ATK Speed in game and on forums (even this Wiki does) and I think IGG also made the mistake of calling it ATK SPEED once or twice, due to their lacking skills of english grammar, but it seems like they’re not the only ones…: https://www.reddit.com/r/Xcom/comments/44uo55/developers_are_bad_at_math_50_speed_does_not_half/ its just a perfect example! seems like I have to go as far to google stuff for you guys as apparently repeating it is not enough….. and lol mate, just to be clear, these are not “running” calculations lol hoped it’s clear to start with… these calculations are initially used to deduct the numbers which are then stored in game whereas it would accessed from when in need! there are only so many options, its not like there are infinite possibilities to have them count forever lol the whole stuff would fit even in a tiny spreadsheet… hence the reason IGG uses so few variants to determine these numbers! well, mathematically couldn’t be as for the Server Tick to activate you would need a greater number than 0. yet your calculation would produce a zero… hence a multiplication containing a 0 would result in a 0, I can't see how could it be rounded to 200... about the 100% i’m very well aware it cannot be reached in game without combining, hence it would be impossible to recreate in game, but you claim that this is the universal way of calculating this, so it should be no problem to apply it to anythings speed, right? So if you would to speed up that train in we talked about above, or even yourself while walking by 100% you would then reach an infinite MOV/SPD as your time needed to travel would be equal to 0, meaning you or that train should be able to do infinite amount of movement with no time consumed :) sound even funny to write that down lol but if you actually know hw to do it, pls don’t hesitate to let us (and maybe NASA) how to as we all would love to be 4 Dimensional beings… also, here’s a very useful article: http://www.physicsclassroom.com/class/1DKin/Lesson-1/Speed-and-Velocity You see, you can easily substitute the our number into their places, keep in mind that: We trying to get “Average speed” We have “Time of travel” as 1500MS We have “Distance traveled” what is our ATK = 1 @Mete your real funny lol, I take it as you finally realised you’ve mistaken the whole time so you see no other option but to high-tail it out here real quick with dropping some insults on your way so you seem cool LOLOL PS: you've made my day again Mete, thanks!